


Art for The Wounding and Healing of Man by northerntrash

by procoffeinating



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating





	Art for The Wounding and Healing of Man by northerntrash

For [HBB2015 fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3948658/chapters/8851894) by [ northerntrash ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/northerntrash)

 

 

 

 


End file.
